goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Life Of Pets 2
The Secret Life Of Pets 2 The Secret Life Of Pets 2 is a 2019 American 3D computer animated comedy film produced by Illumination, directed by Chris Renaud, co-directed by Jonathan del Val, and written by Brian Lynch. It is the sequel to The Secret Life of Pets (2016) and the second feature film in the franchise. The film features the voices of Patton Oswalt (who replaces Louis C.K.), Kevin Hart, Eric Stonestreet, Jenny Slate, Tiffany Haddish, Lake Bell, Nick Kroll, and Harrison Ford. Ellie Kemper, Dana Carvey, Hannibal Buress, and Bobby Moynihan co-star in supporting roles. The film was theatrically released in the United States on June 7, 2019, by Universal Pictures. It received mixed reviews from critics and has grossed $354 million worldwide. The Secret Life of Pets 2 Directed by Chris Renaud Produced by Chris Meledandri Janet Healy Written by Brian Lynch Based on Characters by Brian Lynch Cinco Paul Ken Daurio Starring Patton Oswalt Eric Stonestreet Kevin Hart Jenny Slate Ellie Kemper Lake Bell Dana Carvey Hannibal Buress Bobby Moynihan Tiffany Haddish Nick Kroll Harrison Ford Pete Holmes Production companies Universal Pictures1 Illumination Entertainment1 Distributed by Universal Pictures1 Release date June 7, 2019 Country United States Language English Plot Sometime after the events of the first film, Max and Duke's owner, Katie, gets married to a guy named Chuck and has a son, Liam, whom Max disapproves of at first due to his rough play but eventually softens up to him. Later, Max's overprotective feelings for Liam develop into an itch which prompts Katie to get him a dog cone from the veterinarian in an effort to lower his symptoms. Max's luck changes when Duke reveals that the family is going on a road trip outside of the city. When Max and Duke's family reaches a farm owned by Chuck's uncle, Max grows unaccustomed to the farm's ways, including local sheepdog Rooster. After an incident with the farm's sheep, Rooster takes Max out to find one of the missing sheep that ran away. Rooster's teaching and encouragement to Max about acting unafraid prompts Max to successfully retrieve the sheep. Rooster allows Max to stay with him overnight as a result. Before departure, Rooster also gives Max one of his handkerchiefs as a souvenir. Before Max left, he had entrusted his favorite toy, Busy Bee, to Gidget. Unfortunately, Gidget loses Busy Bee in a cat-infested apartment owned by a cat lady. She receives cat lessons from Chloe in order to sneak in the apartment easier. With the help of Norman, she successfully retrieves Busy Bee and unintentionally gets hailed as the "queen of cats". Meanwhile, Chloe and Snowball meet Daisy, who explains that she needs "Captain Snowball" (Snowball's daring persona) to assist her with rescuing a White tiger cub named Hu. While on flight back to the city, Daisy encountered him being held captive by an abusive circus owner named Sergei. Daisy and Snowball sneak in and find the circus Hu is in. With much difficulty from Sergei's black wolves, they free Hu from the circus. However, in the heat of the escape, Daisy accidentally drops her flower clip, which the wolves use to track her down. She and Snowball take him to Pops' apartment first. Pops reluctantly lets Hu live there at first, but due to his destruction of the apartment afterwards, Hu is kicked out and relocated in Max and Duke's apartment. Around the same time, the family returns from the trip. Sergei and his wolves track Daisy down and capture both Hu and Daisy. Sergei escapes in his train moving for the circus in which Snowball, Max, and Norman pursue while contacting Gidget for assistance in the chase. Gidget and the cats take their owner off in her car, in pursuit of the train. Max and Snowball defeat the wolves and Sergei's pet monkey, while freeing Hu and Daisy respectively. Max, using his newfound bravery Rooster gave him, successfully infiltrates the train locomotive Sergei is in. The rest of the animals go and kick him out of the train. But before they are shot by Sergei, Gidget along with the cat lady knock him out with her car and offers the animals a ride back home. Life resumes normally, with Max and Duke's family saying goodbye to Liam as he enters his first day of preschool while Hu takes up residence in his new home with the cat lady. In a mid-credits scene, Snowball creates a rap troupe, which only lasts a few moments before his owner, Molly, enters the room. Cast * Patton Oswalt as Max, a Jack Russell Terrier. * Kevin Hart as Snowball, a white rabbit and former flushed pet. * Eric Stonestreet as Duke, a large, brown, shaggy Newfoundland mix who lives with Max. * Jenny Slate as Gidget, a white Pomeranian. * Tiffany Haddish as Daisy, a Shih Tzu. * Lake Bell as Chloe, a morbidly obese and apathetic grey tabby cat. * Nick Kroll as Sergei, an abusive circus owner. * Harrison Ford as Rooster, a Welsh Sheepdog. * Dana Carvey as Pops, an elderly Basset Hound whose back legs are paralyzed. * Ellie Kemper as Katie, Max and Duke's owner, Chuck's wife and Liam's mother. * Chris Renaud as Norman, a guinea pig. * Hannibal Buress as Buddy, a laid-back dachshund. * Bobby Moynihan as Mel, a hyperactive pug. * Pete Holmes as Chuck, Katie's husband and Liam's father. * Tara Strong as Sweetpea, a green and yellow budgie parakeet. * Meredith Salenger as a cat lady. * Henry Lynch as Liam, Katie and Chuck's son. * Sean Giambrone as Cotton, a young lamb who Max and Rooster save from a cliff. * Michael Beattie as Lead Wolf, the leader of Sergei's trained wolves. Michael Beattie also voices a skinny cat * Kiely Renaud as Molly, Snowball's owner. * Garth Jennings as a hamster. * Rod Westheider as Additional Voices Production On August 2, 2016, Universal Pictures and Illumination announced a sequel to their 2016 animated film The Secret Life of Pets with director Chris Renaud and writer Brian Lynch returning, and Chris Meledandri and Janet Healy producing. The Oatmeal writer Matthew Inman worked on the film as a creative consultant. In November 2017, it was announced that Louis C.K. would not reprise his role as Max after being accused of and later admitting to sexual misconduct with a number of women. In April 2018, it was announced that Patton Oswalt would replace C.K. as Max while Hart, Stonestreet, Slate, Kemper, Bell, Carvey, Buress, and Moynihan would reprise their roles. Additional casting includes Tiffany Haddish, Nick Kroll, Harrison Ford and Pete Holmes. Soundtrack Alexandre Desplat, who composed the score of the first film, returned for the sequel The soundtrack was released by Back Lot Music on May 31, 2019. Soundtrack album by Alexandre Desplat Released May 31, 2019 Recorded 2019 Genre Film score Label Back Lot Music Producer Alexandre Desplat Alexandre Desplat soundtrack chronology Kursk (2018) The Secret Life of Pets 2: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (2019) Little Women (2019) Track listingedit All music composed by Alexandre Desplat, except where noted. No. Title Music Length 1. "It's Gonna Be a Lovely Day (Secret Life of Pets 2)" (feat. Aniné) LunchMoney Lewis 3:51 2. "Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard" Jack Antonoff 2:47 3. "It's Snowtime, Baby!" 2:19 4. "Max's Busy Bee" 3:38 5. "Children's Heroes" 2:15 6. "Road Trip" 1:05 7. "Gidget's Dream" 2:29 8. "Snowball's Workout" 1:50 9. "Daisy's Story – Meet Sergei" 2:12 10. "The Farm" 2:01 11. "Fireflies" 0:49 12. "Cat Lessons" 2:22 13. "Keeping Liam Safe" 1:07 14. "Max's Terrors" 2:23 15. "Sergei's Circus" 4:06 16. "Gidget's Mission" 2:22 17. "Snowball's Swirl" 1:37 18. "Sergei" 2:58 19. "Herding" 7:05 20. "Wolves & Daisy" 1:45 21. "Max Finds His Howl" 0:51 22. "Inner Rooster" 4:27 23. "Goodbye Farm" 0:52 24. "Train Chase" 7:21 25. "Panda" Kevin Hart 0:44 Release The Secret Life of Pets 2 was released in the United States on June 7, 2019 by Universal Pictures.It was previously set for a July 13, 2018 release,and then July 3, 2019. The film was released in the United Kingdom two weeks earlier on May 24, 2019. Marketing Leading up to the movie’s release, a few character trailers were issued, featuring Max, Chloe, Snowball, Daisy, Gidget, and Rooster, respectively. On April 11, 2019 (National Pet Day), the first official full trailer dropped. The final trailer was released on May 16, 2019. Home Media The film will be released on Digital on August 13, 2019 and on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD on August 27, 2019. It will include two mini-movies: Super Gidget, and Minion Scouts. Reception Box Office As of August 4, 2019, The Secret Life of Pets 2 has grossed $155.4 million in the United States and Canada, and $198.6 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $354 million, against a production budget of $80 million. In the United States and Canada, the film was released alongside Dark Phoenix, and was initially projected to gross around $60 million in its opening weekend. The film played in 4,561 theaters, the second-widest release of all-time at the time. After making $17.4 million on its first day (including $2.2 million from Thursday night previews, down from the first film's $5.3 million), estimates were lowered to $46 million. It went on to debut to $46.7 million, less than half the opening of the first film, but still finishing first at the weekend box office In its second weekend the film made $24.4 million, finishing second behind newcomer Men in Black: International. In the United Kingdom, the film debuted to $4.1 million from 613 theaters on the May 24 weekend. A week later, the film expanded to Russia and added a combined $17.2 million from the two countries. Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 59% based on 138 reviews with an average rating of 5.76/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The Secret Life of Pets 2 doesn't teach its animated stars any new narrative tricks -- but for fans of the original, this funny, energetic sequel should still satisfy." At Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 55 out of 100, based on 27 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale, the same score as the first film, while those at PostTrak gave it an average 4.5 out of 5 stars. Possible sequel While there are not yet official talks, the cast is interested in doing a third installment.